


Stab Wound

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Campaign (Podcast), Campaign: Skyjacks (Podcast), Illimat (Board Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Necromancy, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Dref could still remember how Orimar had first reacted, the dread skyship captain meeting a skinny pale student over the corpse of his teacher.





	Stab Wound

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!

Blood was disgusting.

This was an unusual sentiment for a ship’s doctor to hold and Dref made no qualms in hiding his dislike for it.

It was unnatural, and filthy and everywhere. He could scrub and scrub, until he broke skin, his own blood adding to the coagulated mess beneath his fingernails and still he would never be free of it.

Dref could still remember how Orimar had first reacted, the dread skyship captain meeting a skinny pale student over the corpse of his teacher.

Orimar laughed until he had to collapse into a nearby chair, the very chair where Dref had been sitting a few hours earlier, nose buried in another dusty text inches away from the faded spidery handwriting. Now the pirate’s blood stained hands held onto the arms and Dref bit his tongue to try and distract him from the urge to gag.

“A necromancer who hates the sight of blood!” Orimar roared, shaking his head, braids knocking together with faint clicks.

Dref rested his sweaty hands on his trousers, feeling the uncomfortable hit of the bones in his knees, unable to take his eyes from Orimar as he felt blood run down his face from his broken nose. He couldn’t move, teeth clenched so hard it hurt, bile lurking and burning his throat.

“Tell me child,” Orimar leant forward and Dref was uncomfortably aware of how tall and broad the other man was, and of the blade shining at his hip, “Why shouldn’t I just kill you like I did your teacher?”

Dref swallowed and then swallowed again, feeling his Adam’s Apple bob in his throat.

“B-because he wasn’t w-willing t-t-to use it,” Dref spat out, hands curling into fists, iron smeared across his lips and turning his stomach, “I am.”

Orimar’s eyes glinted and he reclined back, the simple wooden chair transformed into a throne by his presence.

"Prove it."

Reaching inside himself for those corrupted threads was almost a welcome distraction from the throbbing pain in his nose, and it was painfully easy to throw them, with a simple flick of his fingers, to ensnare the cooling body of his teacher, dragging him upright even as fresh blood poured from his nose, mingling with the blood from the stab wound in his side.

Dref's eyes fluttered open, strings wrapped tight round his fingers to the sight of a slow easy grin from Orimar Vale.

"You're coming with us, Doctor," Orimar said, tipping Dref's chin up with one bejewelled finger, "And remember, if you ever turn that magic on me? I'll cut out your heart."

Dref nodded numbly, heart beating as fast as a rabbit's in his chest as Orimar winked and released him, allowing Dref to vomit on the floor, his teacher's body dropping like a stone.


End file.
